The present invention relates to a flexible hose storage board about which an elongated hose can be uniformly wound in so that hose can be readily collected for storage and can be extended quickly without tangling.
Generally a flexible hose used for watering a garden or washing a vehicle is collected by rolling up the same around an arm of a person into circles and the rolled hose kept in a storage place. However, so collected hose can be easily tangled into a mess when the hose is too long and not properly moved or delivered. It will be tedious and time consuming to arrange a long and tangled hose into proper shape for use every time.